


with this crooked heart

by puchuupoet



Series: with story and song [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable crush, Awkward Flirting, Broken Boys, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Just Wants to be Alone, Drinking & Talking, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sassy Bucky Barnes, bribery fic, but are they really, ruined plans, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: Bucky manages to wriggle out of a night on the town with the Avengers, but his plans for a night alone get interrupted in turn.





	with this crooked heart

**Author's Note:**

> Writing things a bit out of order in this series, so hopefully it'll make sense in the long run? Yay winging it <3

** _Three months earlier_ **

There’s something unsettling about having the common room to himself, Bucky allows himself to acknowledge, let alone a large chunk of the Tower. Everyone else is gone tonight, not on an official mission, but the way Stark was talking about it, you’d think it was. 

A sharp crash from the kitchen startles him, and thankfully Jarvis stays silent. They had reached an agreement, that the bodiless voice wasn’t to scare the shit out of him unless something life-threatening was going on. Bucky’s part was that when Jarvis did talk, he’d stop calling it “Orwell.”

With a curse, Barton stumbles into the room, rubbing his elbow. He freezes when he sees Bucky slouched on the couch, the tv muted. 

“The counter was not where I remembered it being,” Clint shrugs with one shoulder, as if that explains everything. “Why are you here anyways?”

“I thought you were deaf, not blind,” Bucky drawls back, eyes narrowing. This was supposed to be _his_ alone time. “And I could ask you the same thing.”

Clint moves towards him, dropping down on the other end of the couch. “Someone new on the third floor forgot to turn their tub off, and someone on the first floor called me about it.”

Bucky can’t help but look impressed. “That’s… something special right there.”

“Tell me about it.” Clint rubs at his eyes and Bucky can’t help but feel for the man, the levels of exhaustion marking his face. “So. Decided not to join the others?”

“Stark’s goal of a good night out is nowhere near mine.” Bucky grabs a beer from the coffee table and passes it to Clint. “And Steve’s an adult, he can handle himself.”

“Not keen on being set up with a Stark model?” Clint sits up wide-eyed and smirking, and Bucky finds he can’t look away as Barton takes a pull off the bottle. 

“Not my type,” he gets out, annoyed at the way Clint starts to grin at him, catching him in the act of watching. “On a variety of levels.”

Clint licks his lips, the knowing bastard. “So, models not your type, huh. What happens to catch your attention?”

_Game on_. Even though the reptilian part of his brain is still craving solitude, the rest of Bucky is getting interested. Best laid plans and all that. 

Stretching out, Bucky can’t help but feel pleased at the way Clint’s gaze flickers to the thin strip of skin exposed by the movement. 

“Same thing that seems to catch yours?” Bucky does his best to nail teasing and questioning and unassuming in one go, really not wanting to fuck up a work relationship but really wanting to see where this is going. God, is he rusty at this dance.

Clint meets Bucky’s eyes, not moving until Bucky smirks, nods his head, the tiniest shift that has Clint climbing over to straddle his lap. A shudder runs through Bucky’s body, muscles tensing up.

“Good or bad?” Clint asks, and he seems ready to roll back off and away from Bucky in a heartbeat.

“Fast,” and Bucky manages to grasp at Clint’s legs, thumbs rubbing ankle bones in an attempt to calm himself down and keep the other man put. “Y’know it’s been awhile and all that.”

“I can get off…” Clint pauses. “No wait, not like that, get off of you. If you don’t want me here, I can go.”

“Backpedal any faster and my feelings might get hurt, doll.” The pet name rolls off his tongue automatically, and they both blink at each other in sweet surprise. 

“Fair enough,” Clint breathes out. “No backpedaling. What’d you want me to do instead?”

“Move slow and settle in?” Bucky leans back, hands sliding to rest on Clint’s thighs. His heart’s pounding in his ears, palms sweaty, and he feels like a goddamn teenager again, jittery about the unknown. 

“Can I tell you something?” he whispers and he knows Clint’s paying attention, the searching look on his face. “My first kiss cracked my ribs.” 

“Buck…” 

“If I’m jumpy, it’s...that’s why. It’s not you, I swear. I just wanted you to know before…”

Clint’s hands are hovering, unsure and god, Bucky’s gotta be careful with himself. And Clint and this whole thing they’re creating right now. Clint’s a comfortable pressure in his lap, and hell, Bucky could get used to this feeling, to looking forward to coming back to Clint at the end of the day.

“I wasn’t thinkin’, realized I read it all wrong when he pulled back and just, looked at me the way he did. I was hurting before he even punched me,” Bucky huffs out a sad laugh. He’d never spoken any of this out loud before. “You can touch me,” he tells Clint softly. “It’ll be okay.”

“But will you?” Clint follows his instructions anyways, hands light on Bucky’s shoulders. They shrug under his fingers, and Clint lifts a hand up, still cautious. “Here?”

Bucky nods, and Clint tucks a loose strand of hair behind his ear. “I’ve thought about the look on your face, what would happen if I tugged on your hair.”

“Jesus, Clint,” Bucky sucks in a breath, his hands gripping Clint’s hips. “How long have you been thinkin’ that?”

“You really wanna know?” Clint ducks his head closer, lips brushing against his earlobe, and Bucky shivers at the light touch. “Cause I can tell you the moment you caught my eye.” He presses a soft kiss on the curve of Bucky’s jaw. “Or I can just go ahead and do it.”

“Clint, you fuckin’ tease…” Bucky’s sober, knows he is cause he only drinks for the taste anymore, but his head is spinning. He can’t bite back the gasp that escapes as Clint cradles his face in his hands, one thumb running over Bucky’s lower lip. 

“No point in teasing you, Buck. Not when I’m all caught up in you as well.” Clint closes his eyes as he rests his forehead against Bucky’s. “Can I kiss you? Cause I’d really like to.”

Bucky tilts his head up in response, until their lips are barely touching and he can feel Clint’s soft huff on his face. “Yeah,” he murmurs, slowly rocking his hips up, fingers moving under Clint’s shirt, pulling him closer. 

They’re breathless when Clint finally pulls back, and Bucky’s not even embarrassed at the needy noise that escapes him. “Come back with me?” His heart is racing, not wanting this to be the end of the night. He doesn’t allow himself to think of anything else, even if there’s a beat of fear in the back of his head. _Clint is different. The times are different. Clint is...Clint._

“Did you forget I live here too?” Clint snorts out a laugh. 

“I might be a bit preoccupied with something else right now.”

“Come on already. Imma give you something to be distracted by.”


End file.
